


Metal Heart

by MiniNephthys



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 13:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5293655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mettaton gets Alphys to rest for a few minutes, during the evacuation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Metal Heart

“Alphys, darling, you look positively spent. Why not put your feet up for a moment?”

The look Alphys gives him is more weary than annoyed. “Th-this is no time for jokes, Mettaton.”

Mettaton tsks. “And I’m not joking. The evacuation is going fine, but if you don’t ‘recharge your batteries’, you’ll pass out on the way to your destination. At least sit down for a few minutes.”

“...Fine. Just for a minute, then I have to get back to work. There’s still a few people left.” She takes a seat at her desk, idly glancing at blueprints for inventions that, if she’s lucky, she’ll be able to come back to invent.

“That’s much better,” he says, wheeling closer to her. “And before you ask, your modifications are all working perfectly. I tested them out earlier. It was a stunning display! I almost wish I could have filmed it.”

“Nobody would have watched,” she replies.

A few moments of silence pass between the two. Mettaton rocks back and forth on his wheel, before asking, “What’s on your mind, Alphy?”

“You know… you know you don’t have to do this, right?” she answers, looking away from him.

His reply is, “Do what? If you mean ‘try to get you to not die of exhaustion before the human even gets to you’, it really isn’t-”

“You know that’s not what I mean,” Alphys says, her voice breaking a little. “You don’t have to stay behind. You can come with the rest of us. I’m sure someone will- Asgore will-”

“Alphys. Listen to me.” Though he has no expression, his voice is far more serious than usual, and she quiets down. “Asgore is a very strong monster, one of the strongest I’m sure, but he is also a bleeding heart who hates to fight, and we can’t allow ourselves to pin all our hopes on him. You know that. I know that. Someone else has to stop the human, or all your hard work will go to waste.”

“B-but that doesn’t mean it has to be you…!” Her voice cracks again from the effort of holding back her tears.

“Then you have some better ideas? Some other monster that could stand up to them?” When Alphys says nothing, Mettaton goes on. “We all have our own parts to play in this world, honey. Our own chances to shine. You’ve found yours rescuing everyone you can. This is just another one of my many roles - and all my roles are starring ones.”

She’s sniffling as he slips an arm around her shoulders. It’s not quite a hug, this body isn’t built for that, but the gesture is as comforting as he can give her right now.

“I’m so sorry…”

“Now, now,” he replies. “Don’t treat it like a death sentence for anyone but the human. You of all monsters know exactly how dangerous I can be.”

She hiccups, but gives him a shaky nod and rises to her feet. “I-I have to go back to work. Kn...knock ‘em dead, Mettaton.”

He laughs, all his panels lighting up. “Now that’s what I like to hear!”


End file.
